Wireless throughput of a cable gateway or a media gateway is affected by the environment. Therefore, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) have to update communication standards to provide more stable data transmission standards. However, inter-channel interference or next channel interference is usually generated by, for example, a microwave oven or an induction cooker, such that wireless signals cannot be sustained and output in a stable manner, which reduces user enjoyment of video on TV.